guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Gai
Professor Gai, NPC Professor Gai is an instructor and part of Master Togo's staff, providing training to monastery students. He has a very grand mental lexicon and is very sure of himself. Quests Given *Minions Gone Wild *Track Down Ang the Ephemeral Quests Involved In *Locate Professor Gai *To the Rescue *To Zen Daijun Location *Shing Jea Island **Haiju Lagoon (only during quest To the Rescue or To Zen Daijun) **Sunqua Vale *Kaineng City **Divine Path Dialogue In Sunqua Vale, if your character is a Ritualist: :"At long last, the thriving mind I have awaited has arrived. Most comprehend mortality only to a minuscule degree. You, however, will soon perceive the ecstasy of oblivion, for you will be a great Ritualist one day! I expect considerable achievements from you, but not to worry: all who choose the path of the Ritualist are already on the road to eminence. :What would you like to learn about?" In Sunqua Vale, if your character is not a Ritualist: :"Most comprehend mortality only to a minuscule degree. You, for example, will never truly perceive the ecstasy of oblivion, for you are not a Ritualist. Should you wish to evolve, it is conceivable that I could be of assistance. For now, however, you should seek out your headmaster." In Sunqua Vale, if your character is not of Factions (the only other instructors which make a campaign distinction are Sister Tai and Talon Silverwing): :"I am afraid I cannot help you. You are not a student here. And do not bother trying to become one... the honor is reserved for Canthans." Haiju Lagoon (during To the Rescue): :"This is not the best time to converse." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"Approbations to you." Professor Gai, Spirit Henchman Profession: Ritualist Armament: Staff Armor: Ritualist Canthan Armor Professor Gai is a Ritualist henchman available in Cantha. He appears from Zen Daijun onwards, and later on, in the Echovald Forest areas. Location *Shing Jea Island **Zen Daijun *Kaineng City (all towns and outposts except Imperial Sanctum, Raisu Palace, and Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter)) *Echovald Forest (all towns and outposts) Skills used On Shing Jea Island: * * * * * On the mainland: * * * * * * * * Known Attributes *Restoration Magic 12 *Communing 10 Evaluation Gai sometimes uses Shelter outside of combat when idle. Thus, he will often not be able to cast his spirit during a battle because of the long recharge. Tips *It is important to note that despite being labeled a spirit henchman, Gai only uses 2 spirits. He is primarily a healer, not a spirit user. *He tends to be an excellent support character, (usually) resurrecting party members quickly in the middle of a fight, so when you have Healer or Protection Henchmen, they do not waste time doing so. Dialogue On Shing Jea Island: :"One would think that the best way to withstand this plague would be to confabulate with the spirit realm. However, I am dismayed to find that Master Togo has not yet consulted me. I am of course the preeminent authority on the spirit realm and those ethereal denizens who reside therein. Did you have a question for me?" In Kaineng City: :"The accumulation of living within the city makes it a ripe location for the contagious development of the plague. If we keep our wits about us, perhaps we will subsist long enough to see this jaunt to the mainland be successful despite the odds of being principally stacked against us. :Did you need my assistance with something?" In the Echovald Forest: :"I have heard anecdotes of the Kurzicks' skill with speech and theory. It is truly magnificent to correspond with people of my own intellectual caliber. :What did you come to converse about?" Quotes Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"Being surrounded by such intellectually infantile progeny is disturbing."'' *''"I need not be able to see to recognize we are stopped for no good reason."'' *''"While we are resting, does anyone have a topic they wish to discuss?"'' While idle in the Echovald Forest: *''"Comprehend reality like I do, and you would realize the time has come to proceed."'' *''"I am astounded the Kurzicks have accounts of their Houses dating back millenia."'' *''"One must stop to contemplate the path one is on."'' Battle quotes: *''"A mind as small as yours cannot hope to overcome my intellect."'' *''"Intellectually, it is a wonder you are functioning at all."'' *''"The spirit world awaits you."'' *''"Try not to think too hard. I'd hate for you to hurt yourself."'' *''"You believe you will win. I know you will not."'' *''"You have lost already. Accept your fate."'' *''"You will never understand my omnipresent powers."'' *''"You will wilt before the spirits I chain to this world."'' *''"Your absurd attempts at combat are laughable."'' *''"Your vision is your weakness. You cannot truly see."'' Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Profession trainers (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Sunqua Vale